BIANG KELADI (PENEBAR VIRUS KEKACAUAN)
by tsuky-milkyeol
Summary: This is our first EXO's humor fict. DLDR!/A little bit Yaoi/OOC/RnR please! [created by tsuky, published and edited by milkyeol.]
1. Gara-gara BaekYeol

**BIANG KELADI (PENEBAR VIRUS KEKACAUAN)**

**Author: **Anak gaje a.k.a tsuky( pyromaniacexo88)

**Publisher:** milkyeol

**Cast:** EXO members._  
_

**Support cast: **Manager-hyung selaku pengurus asrama, Sooman sebagai cheerleaders(?).

**Genre: **Comedy and Brothership. Di tabur Yaoi dikit biar enak kaya soto(?).

[**Note:** Sebenarnya ini _my_ _first love_ (ralat) _my first ff_ dan pertama untuk genre _comedy_. Ah senengnya akhirnya nih ff bisa di publish, alhamdulillah. Kalo gak dibantu sama teman tercintah author mungkin nih ff gak mungkin ada dan mungkin gak bisa dibaca oleh siapa pun. Author pengen curhat, sebenarnya author takut publish ff ini, kalau-kalau aja ff nya masih banyak kekurangan. Maklum author masih terlalu muda, maaf untuk EXOtic, para member EXO yang rada saya nistakan hehe. _It's just for fun, okay_.]

**Warning: **_Don't be a plagiator! G_ua sumpahin disembur api sama naga Kris, digosongin sama Chanyeol, dikubur sama D.O, diwushu-in sama Tao, dibekuin sama Xiumin, disambar oleh petirnya Xhen, dibawa angin puting beliungnya Sehun, dimandiin sama Suho pake kekuatan air dan dibawa kawin lari sama Kai(?).

**Disclaimer: **Semua member punya diri mereka masing masing, punya SMEnt, punya ortunya mereka, punya Tuhan, dan punya saya(?) /abaikan.

_**Happy** **reading~**_

* * *

_Part 1: _Gara-gara BaekYeol.

Di sebuah kota Seoul terdapat sebuah Dorm yang menampung anak boyband SM Entertaniment yang pualingg bekeeen (author aja sampai mimisan ngelihat). Kelompok mereka yang berjumlah 12 orang ini merupakan kelompok yang aneh bin luar binasa(?); perlu saya jelaskan lagi, saksikan tayangan berikut ini.

.

.

.

_DUG DUG DUG DUG_

"Woooooy...! Berhenti! Dasar maling lo, Chanyeol! Hah...makanan snack gua diambil mulu sama lo. Kaya orang kekurang makanan aje, bisa-bisa jatah gua habis di makan sama lo!" teriak seorang namja mungil yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Bacon pelit deh ah sama namjachingu(?) lu sendiri, gua kan baru kali ini ngambil snack lu," bela Chanyeol sambil memelas.

"Namjachingu dari hongkong! Gila lo ye, dasar maho lo. Amit amit gua jadi pasangan lo, gua pan masih sehat nan waras bin normal ga gila kaya lo yang cuma bisa nebarin virus-virus rabies disana dan disini. Satu lagi...KEMBALIIN MAKANAN GUA! Lo itu ga cuma sekali malingin snack gua, tapi 12345600 kali!" cerocos Baekhyun.

"Hey hey, ada apa kalian ribut-ribut eoh?" _J__eng jeng jeng!_ Sang eomma-D.O-datang menengahi dengan sang anak bungsu jadi-jadiannya yang bernama Sehun.

"Iya nih. Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut thih, theperti kekurangan kerjaan thaja..." oceh Thehun dengan logat cadelnya.

"Eh, diem lu cadel! Jangan banyak ompong-eh salah-ngomong! Huhh..." bentak Chanyeol.

"Dari pada elu, dasar tiang listrik!" Author benar-benar curiga sama kecadelan Sehun. "Eomma, Chanyeol-hyung jahat thama aku..huuueeeee..." Sehun pun menangis sambil menarik-narik boxernya(?) D.O.

"Yak! Jangan tarik-tarik boxer gua! Dan inget, gua bukan eomma lu...!"teriak D.O.

"Huaaaaa..."

"Sehunnie, berhenti dong nangis nya. Cup cup cup nih ada permen kaki buat Sehunnie. Hfft gara-gara lu pada maknae Sehun tercinta gua nangis, dasar donat dan tower lu ah." rutuk Luhan yang entah kapan tiba-tiba ada disitu. (mungkin pake kekuatan teleportasinya Kkamjong kali ye'-')

"Gimana gua gak marah coba, udah narik kolor gua, juga manggil gua gak elit, gua kan cowok cool gituh," ucap D.O sambil bergaya ala macho.

"Tapi kan, lu tetep aja kan buat adek tercinta gua nangis." ucap Luhan bersikeras.

"E-eh...yang pertama buat dia nangis kan Chanyeol, bukan gua," ujar D.O membela diri.

Sementara itu, Kris dan aLay yang baru datang dari kantor SM Entertainment langsung menghampiri mereka. "Hey bro, nape tuh maknae cadel, yo yo!" tanya Kris yang tidak tahu menahu sambil ngerapp. -_-

"Hiks...Hiks...Hyung, aku dibentak thama thi tower itu," tunjuk Sehun ke arah Chanyeol.

"Iya tuh, gara-gara kembaran lu, adek gua nangis!" tambah Luhan lagi.

"Diihh, amit-amit gua jadi kembaran tuh orang!" sungut Kris.

"Iihhh...ga apa-apa gua bukan kembaran, kekasih pun udah jadi kok." Ucap Chanyeol mem-banci kaleng. Lalu, dia mendekati Kris dan ngegrepe-grepe dada kris.

"CIAAAAAATT!"

_Bruukkk-braaakkk cpraaangg cepreengg (bayangin gimana suara kerusuhan di rumah.)_

* * *

"Auuuuuhhhh...ssshhh...appo...ohh may gossshh...oh nooo...bokong gua yang seksi kemana...?" ucap Chanyeol histeris dengan deraian ingus(?).

"Makanya, jangan cari masalah dengan nyebut-nyebut gege! Gua jurus dengan wushu gua- CIAAAATT" bentak Tao sambil ngambil ancang-ancang pingin mencincang Chanyeol dengat tongkat wushu nya(?). (emang bisa yah mencincang pake tongkat?)

"Ampun...hehe," Kembali lagi Chanyeol ngehina Sehun, "Eh lu cadel, baden lu aje yang gede tapi otak lu kayak bocah banget sih huu..."

"Hhuuuueeeeekkkk...Chanyeol-hyung jahaaatt!" Kali ini suara cemprengnya Sehun sukses membuat para penghuni Dorm keluar dari kandang masing-masing(?).

"Whoaaaam...ada apa ribut-ribut eoh?" Sontak semua orang melihat Kai. Mulut mereka semua menganga. Dan parahnya lagi mata D.O-eomma membulat sempurna. (kaya gini O_O)

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, "Ckckck...gila lu Kai, nekad bener. Keluar dari kamar aje pake celana dalem, warna ijo lagi." ucapnya sambil berdecak.

"Ngahahaha... Astaga, lu gila ye telanjang dihadapan orang segala...lu tuh ga pantas kayak gitu, kulit lu aje kayak arang item, mesti nya dibalut pake kain kafan yang tebel, terus pake pemutih...biar putih!" ejek Chen yang baru keluar dari Dorm berbarengan dengan Xiumin, dan Suho yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. (disini Suho alim banget, guys.)

Setelah Kai benar benar sadar akibat kritikan dari Chanyeol dan Chen, wajahnya langsung berubah jadi merah padam yang tidak di ketahui oleh member lain karena wajah merahnya tertutupi oleh kulit itemnya, Kai pun berlari kekamarnya dan segera menghempaskan pintu Dorm dengan keras dan mengunci nya rapat-rapat serta memasang bajunya lagi permirsah. (_Readers: kok Author tau sih kalo Kai masang baju? Author yadong ih. -.-_)

Keadaan hening selama 15 menit, hanya suara sesengukan dari Sehun saja yang terdengar, keadaan hening itu pecah seketika Kai membuka pintu Dormnya dan berteriak dari lantai 2.

"Hey, kenapa si Cadel menangis eoh?" tanya Kai dengan gaya so cool-nya yang membuat D.O mimisan upil seketika(?).

"Ah...itu, anu.. Si virus tower menggangu maknae" ucap D.O-eomma malu-malu kambing(?).

"Oh.. Jadi, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Thehun sekarang kalian maaf-maafan ya, jangan berkelahi lagi, tidak-" perintah Suho-appa yang langsung teputus.

"Tapi Appa, gimana nasib snack Baekhyunnie?" tanya Baekhyun seperti anak kucing yang di buang dikolong jembatan.

"Mana gua tau, yang makan pan bukan gua, jadi yang ganti kan bukan gua, waktu gua pengen minta di traktirin, lu pada semua pelit ama gua. Nyesel gua nraktir lu pada." Jawab Suho sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang pedih nan merana.

"Hehehe...mian, Hyung." ucap mereka bersebelas serempak kepada Suho.

"Eh tower, ganti semua snack gua. Cepeeett!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengadahkan tangannya seperti seorang rentenir yang sedang menagih hutang.

"Hehehe, oke Baek, oke. Bakalan gua ganti." Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Baekhyun. Dan diapun langsung kabur.

Permirsah, tau kah anda apa yang di berikan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun? Ternyata itu adalah selembar uang kertas mainan, yang berhasil membuat darah Baekhyun naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

.

"Menara Eiffel, balik lo kesini!" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengejar Chanyeol sambil menembak Chanyeol dengan cahaya laser dari tangannya yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang negro jadi-jadian. Member lain hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang berubah seperti itu, bahkan mereka sengaja membeli popcorn untuk di makan sambil menonton adegan action antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. (benar-benar nista -_-)

'_Dziiiing ciuuuu ciiiuuu_' (bayangin aja bunyi laser sendiri-sendiri.)

"Baekkie, ampuuuuun"

"Rasakan ini! CIAAAAATT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be__ Continued._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_See you in the next chapter! /waves. ^^_**


	2. Gara-gara Komputer

**BIANG KELADI (PENEBAR VIRUS KEKACAUAN)**

**Author: **Anak gaje a.k.a tsuky (twitter: pyromaniacexo88)

**Publisher:** milkyeol

**Cast:** EXO members.

**Support cast: **Manager-hyung selaku pengurus asrama. Sooman sebagai cheerleaders(?).

**Genre: **Comedy and Brothership. Di tabur Yaoi dikit biar enak kaya soto(?).

[**Note:** _Jeng jeng jeng!_ Akhirnya part 2 dari ff BIANG KELADI (PENEBAR VIRUS KEKACAUAN) akhirnya udah selesai direnovasi fiuhhhh *elap ingus. Setelah lama memikirkan ini untuk di ubah, akhirnya terlaksana juga. Makasih yang udah follow dan review nih ff. Makasih reviewnya ya chingu shileedaelee99. Saranghae! ;*]

**Warning: **_Don't be a plagiator_ and ngopy punya gua! Gua sumpahin disembur api sama naga Kris, digosongin sama Chanyeol, dikubur sama D.O, diwushu-in sama Tao, dibekuin sama Xiumin, disambar oleh petirnya Chen, dibawa angin puting beliungnya Sehun, dimandiin sama Suho pake kekuatan air dan dibawa kawin lari sama Kai(?).

**Disclaimer: **Semua member punya diri mereka masing-masing, punya SMEnt, punya ortunya mereka, punya Tuhan, dan punya saya(?) /abaikan.

_**Happy reading~**_

* * *

_Part 2: _Gara-gara Komputer.

Di ruang tengah terlihat para member sedang bersantai, dan disana juga terlihat dua orang yaitu BaekYeol yang sedang mabuk main game. Lalu, Suho datang sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Eh, lo lo pada! Jangan main game mulu! Tuh liat, gue keseringan ganti bohlam lampu karena pecah. Itu semua gara-gara kalian tau eoh!" Apa hubungannya komputer ama bolam lampu? -_-

"Dan satu lagi, berhenti ga?! Kalo kagak, gue hancurin tuh komputer." Gertak Suho-appa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang membuat mata mereka berdua rada-rada juling karena jari telunjuknya Suho-appa.

"Ya elah, jangan gitu dong. Jahat deh." Bilang Baekhyun.

"Iya, ntar apa yang kami mainkan lagi?" Tambah Chanyeol.

"Bodo amat! Gue kagak peduli! Yang penting kalian jangan main game online lagi, arraseo?!" Ucap Suho tak peduli.

"Tapi...-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ingat, jangan main komputer lagi, oke?" Ucap Suho mengingatkan Duo BaekYeol.

"Ne..." Jawab mereka dengan nada pasrah dan Suho pun pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini, Yeol? Kita gabisa main game lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tunggu dulu, Baek. Gue berpikir dulu, gimana caranya agar kita bisa main game online lagi." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

10 menit...

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit...

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit...

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam...

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bosan menunggu Chanyeol dan akhirnya nanya, "Heh, lo tuh berpikir atau tidur hah?!"

"Tunggu dulu...- AHA! GUE DAPAT!" Saking girangnya Chanyeol sampe-sampe nendang bokongnya Baekhyun dan akhirnya Pangeran Eyeliner ini tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ouch! Appo..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis.

"Hehehe... Mianhae." Kemudian Chanyeol membisikan rencananya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sip! Gue mengerti." Sahut Baekhyun mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Malam harinya.**_

Kris dan Suho baru saja pulang dari membeli bohlam lampu. Karena Kris orang yang peka, dia pun menangkap sesuatu hal yang ganjil di ruang tengah.

"Bro, lo nangkap sesuatu yang ganjil ga di ruang ini?" Tanya Kris kepada Suho.

"Mmm... Entah, karena gue ga pernah nangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Bendanya aja gue kagak tau..." Jawab Suho cuek.

"Bego lo ya! Tau kagak, komputer kita hilaaaaaang!" Teriak Kris dan sontak membuat mata Suho membulat sempurna.

"MWOYA?! Astagaaa! Siapa yang malingin tuh komputer?!" Geram Suho.

"Sabar... Sebaiknya kita bicarakan besok. Lebih baik kita tidur saja." Ucap Kris membujuk Suho.

"Lo aja deh yang duluan, gue pengen ganti bohlam dulu."

"_Okay._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati dong Yeol nyolok ntuh kabel."

"Iya iya, sabar dikit dong ah." Sahut Chanyeol yang sedang merakit komputer yang mereka ambil dari ruang tengah.

"Gue kan cuman pengen nasehatin lo doang." Kata Baekhyun sambil ngupil(?).

"Iiiihh berisik lo! Pengen gue colok ke hidung lo yah ni kabel?!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kabel.

"Eh-eh-eehh. Ampun ampun. Hehe..." Baekhyun nyengir. "Eum.. Yeol, gimana kalo kita ketahuan ame Suho-hyung? Nanti kita bisa habis disembur pake kekuatan airnya(?)."

"Halaahh.. Gausah takut, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol santai sambil memandangi Baekhyun. "Serahkan saja semuanya sama gue."

Karena Chanyeol tidak fokus sama tuh kabel, alhasil tuh komputer meledum. Tapi, sebelum komputer itu meledak dan berhasil membuat seluruh kota Seoul mati lampu mendadak(?), secara bersamaan dengan meledaknya komputer terdengar suara namja berteriak dan spontan mati lampu.

"Yeol...suara siapa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Entahlah... Mana gue meledum, tapi ga parah banget, besok aja kita ngurusinnya." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Tapi, gua pengen mandi. Tubuh gue rasanya kotor." Ucap Baekhyun ditengah kegelapan. (Baekhyun kambing-_-)

Namun, dengan kekuatannya, kamar mereka yang asalnya gelap karena mati lampu, akhirnya menjadi terang.

"Ikuuuuutt! Gue pengen ikut mandi sama loooo!" Kata Chanyeol mesum. Penyakitnya kumat.

"Ogaahh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Sementara didapur._**

_**Suho's POV.**_

Akhh...susah banget mengganti nih lampu. Kalo bukan karena pasangan labil itu mungkin gue ga bakalan susah-susah mengganti bohlam lampu. Tiap ada tagihan listrik membengkak, ujung-ujungnya pasti gue yang disalahin Sooman kutil dan Manager-hyung gue! ;;

Saat gue mencoba mengganti bohlam lampu, secara ga sengaja gue terjatuh dari bangku yang menyangga tubuh gue, gue pun ga sadar kalo gue masih megang bohlam lampu. Dan...-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! Sa-errr-sakk-it-errr gu-errr-gue ke-errr-na senga-errr-sengat-an lis-trik..." (Bayangin sendiri aja gimana Suho kesengat listrik.)

"Naaah mana mati lampu lagi-errr ukhhh.. sakiiiit!" Gue langsung mencari lampu penerangan. Tubuh gue rasanya sakit sekali. Ketika melewati cermin, gue melihat sosok hantu, gue langsung berteriak dan rasanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pagi** **harinya.**_

Manager-hyung datang ke Dorm EXO untuk mengecek keadaan member. Ketika melewati dapur dia melihat seonggok(?) tubuh tengah tergeletak dan Manager-hyung sangat terkejut melihat keadaan mahkluk itu yang ternyata Suho, yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Saat itu para member yang lainnya belum ada yang bangun.

"Ya ampuuun, lo kenape, Ho? Rambut lu naik keatas, muka sama badan lo item, kayak Suku Aborigin aje lo ah!" Ucap Manager-hyung sambil berdecak dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Suho agar dia sadar.

"Eunghh dimana gue? Aaakkhh Hyung, tadi malem gua kesengat listrik abis ganti bohlam."

"Astagaaaa...pantas saja tadi malam mati lampu, pasti itu gara-gara lo ya? Gila, kita bisa mati kalo si Sooman tau tentang hal ini. Mana komputer yang di ruang tengah?" Tanya Manager-hyung.

"Entah." Jawab Suho balik. "Nanti gua ngumpulin seluruh member buat nanyain tuh komputer. Gue pengen mandi dulu, Hyung. Buat bersihin badan, biar Suho ganteng lagi." Tambahnya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Pede amat lo! Sana, hush! Pergi lo Arang!" Sambar Manager-hyung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kayak mengusir seekor kucing gelandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Suho selesai mandi, dia pun langsung beganti baju. (_Readers: author yadongnya kumat lagi. -.-_) Kemudian, dia turun keruang tengah dan memanggil seluruh member EXO.

"Bangoooooooooooooooooooooonnnn!" Suho berteriak kencang entah dapat kekuaran dari mana author pun tak tahu. Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang menyemaraki teriakan si Suho dan anginnya bisa menembus layar laptop author permirsah(?).

Setelah Suho berteriak dengan super kencang, akhirnya semua member tidak sepenuhnya bangun. Mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali dari kasur mereka masing-masing, hanya D.O yang mampu bangun.

Kalau seperti ini, terpaksa Suho dengan dibantu D.O masuk kekamar member EXO satu-persatu. Dengan sebutan OTT (Operasi Tendang-Tendangan) mereka membangunkan member. Hal itu berhasil dilakukan untuk para member yang tidur seperti beruang hibernasi. Mereka pun akhirnya bangun dan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Terlihat penampilan member EXO (kecuali SuD.O) yang terlihat sangat berantakan, dengan bekas iler yang mengalir di pipi mereka masing-masing, rambut mereka yang acak-acakan seperti bekas di jambak, dan tak lupa ada cap kaki di bokong masing-masing member.

"Aduh Hyuuung...tubuh kami thakit..." Ucap Sehun merana, matanya tertutup dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap bokongnya yang kena tendangan sang Papa Suho.

"Iyaa nih, Hyung tau ga kalo bokong kami sakit banget?!" Tambah Tao yang nasibnya sama dengan Sehun. (Poor Maknae)

"Siapa suruh kalian ga bangun-bangun. Gue udah susah-susah berteriak, tapi telinga lo pada budeg semua!" Respon Suho ga peduli.

"Jahat lo, Hyung. Gue udah bangun tadi, bahkan gue udah bantu elu. Kalo seperti gini gue ga bakalan mau masak lagi! Biarin aja lo pada jadi kerempeng semua!" Ucap D.O yang sudah siap dengan matanya-ralat-air matanya yang hampir keluar.

"E-eh..maksud gue, kecuali elo, Dio." Suho memperbaiki kata-katanya yang membuat mata gede milik D.O seketika berbinar.

"Suho-yah, emang ada apa sih lo ngebangunin kami semua?" Tanya Kris.

"Begini semuanya, komputer kita hilang. Dan pagi tadi gue menemukan Suho pingsan di dapur dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan." Jelas Manager-hyung. Dan para member EXO hanya ber-oh ria.

"Jadi, gue pengen nanya ke elo semua. Apakah lo lo pada ada yang nyolong tuh komputer?" Tanya Suho. Sontak para member terlihat diam namun biasa saja. Kecuali dua orang, yang gelagatnya terlihat aneh dimata Suho.

"A-anu Hyung, Ka- emmmppphhh." Baekhyun hendak berbicara, tapi mulutnya dibekep oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol...!" Ucap Suho dengan muka garangnya. Meskipun badannya lebih tinggi dari pada Suho, tetap saja nyalinya ciut.

"Se-sebenarnya kami yang ngambil tuh komputer. Tapi, saat Chanyeol sedang merakitnya dan dia tidak fokus, akhirnya Chanyeol salah menyolok kabel komputer itu dan akhirnya meledak."

"Mwo? Pantas saja tadi malam mati lampu. Mampus lo, pasti lo pada kena hukum!" Luhan menakut-nakuti BaekYeol.

"Chanyeol...Baekhyun...lo pada tau kan apa hukumannya bagi orang yang berbuat salah di sini?" Ucap Suho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya terlihat geram menahan amarah.

"N-ne.." Jawab mereka bersamaan dan..-

'PLETAKKK PLETAAKKK' Kepala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tumbuh buah besar yang siap dipanen.

"BERSIHIN RUMAH SAMPE KINCLONG!"

"AMPUN HYUUUUUUUUUUUNNGG!"

.**  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

_**Sorry for the typo(s)!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**See you in the next chapter! /waves. ^^**_


End file.
